


red moons and other reasons that dead people become genin

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, BAMF Women, Badass Women, Dark at first, Drabbles, Fix-It, Hashirama is secretly angsty, Kakashi is confused, Mito is amazing, Mito no, Mito taming Hashirama, Mito yES, Neji is confused, Reincarnation, Short Chapters, Tenten is a BAMF, Time Travel, Tobirama is sick of your shit, a lot of reincarnated characters, but there will be crack, do you see these children, kind of, really everyone is confused tbh, spontaneous updates, the Hyuugas are just confused, this is going to end up a fucking comedy, this is why Konoha can't have nice things, what are these children, why does everyone ignore this girl, wow surprise angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaguya took over the world, the moon is red, and Mito does not want rings in her eyes. Why would she want rings in her eyes?Apparently, a lot of people don't want rings in their eyes, so they help Mito build a totally new and ridiculously extensive seal so they can go back in time and Fix Shit.It does not go quite like they planned.(The Sandaime Hokage watches with no little amount of horror as Naruto insists on being an Uchiha, and Uchiha Sasuke wakes up after his clan is massacred to yell at Konohagakure's Jinchuuriki.Meanwhile, one of Gai's genin keeps giving Hiruzen extremely disappointed looks, tells him that he's running his village wrong, then proceeds to place fuuinjutsu everywhere. The Hyuuga heiress follows her around and only encourages it, and is mildly terrifying in the process.)REWRITING WHOLE THING ON 9-22 9-23 WEEKEND





	red moons and other reasons that dead people become genin

**Author's Note:**

> Huge edit because I messed up my own plot, you know, as you do. Should be completely finished with edits by 6pm 9.22.18

~*~

 

There is an odd, oppressive silence over  them as they work.

Mito, for one, finds this really strange, because Hashirama has been blabbering non-stop to his brother for a little under half an hour. The sudden quiet is enough to divert her attention from where she's adjusting a supplementary matrix in the third quadrant of the seal.

Ah, she thinks as she sees the cause. He's looking at the body scrolls again.

The best place they found to hide from Kaguya's puppets was in one of Orochimaru's old hideouts. It's underground, supported with old fuuinjutsu from its time as one of Whirlpool's land-bound bases, and most importantly, far from Lightning Country, which is where the bulk of Kaguya's people are.

The thing about being in one of Orochimaru's old bases, though, is that he had left behind prisoners. Incidentally, it's hard to stay alive without sustenance for a year and a half.

In other words, there were a lot of corpses.

"Hashirama," Mito says with forced casualness, "could you come over here and support me?"

She's not sure if that was as smooth as it should have been, because the look Hashirama gives her is knowing. But, well. She's always known the man torments himself about things like this, and she isn't letting him feel guilty about something completely out of their reach. He comes over without argument, though, eyes sliding off of the scrolls, and she'll count that as a win.

Carefully, she shows him where to hold the strengthened naginata holder on her back so she can tilt forward over already-drawn lines to narrow the yin channel, making whatever passes through it more focused and less powerful. Too much brute strength will just shred the interlocking yang-fire lines.

Madara, who has been looking over the second quadrant, scuffs his booted foot against the stone ground in a move that is surely to draw attention to himself before he speaks. They've found that startling people with sudden noise is liable to bring unpleasant circumstances in the middle of a war. With the other Uzumaki girl under Kaguya's control, random flares of chakra could be deadly.

"Once you finish that, we should be done," he states quietly, and, well. Yes, actually, Mito realizes. 

Somehow, even after two weeks of constant work, she's still caught off guard by this.

Izuna hums something decidedly satisfied, and stretches his arms above his head. The sound his artificial body- still papery with Edo Tensei- makes is somewhere between a crinkle and a pop, which isn't any less disturbing after almost a year in his company. He manages to look completely unbothered by it.

Madara's eyes- a mismatched Sharingan and Rinnegan, courtesy of the now-dead Uchiha Obito- drift over to glance at Mito's adjustments, and he nods once, approvingly. Mito heroically resists the urge to huff like an annoyed teenager, and settles for smiling as serenely as she can at him. It has the desired effect of making Madara's face twist into a scowl, and he looks away to examine some of Orochimaru's old scrolls, which are, by now, all stuffed into two bookcases against the far wall.

Hashirama's voice overlays the sound of Madara sliding a scroll out of its shelf. "If this makes us turn into ghosts instead of forcing a reincarnation, do you think we'll be able to touch people?" He asks cheerfully, levering Mito up when she gestures for him to do so.

Across from them, Tobirama pinches the bridge of his nose, eyebrow twitching. Mito tries not to smile.

"We are  _not_ turning into ghosts, anija," Tobirama says in the longsuffering tone of someone who has had this discussion before. He has, too, Mito thinks with amusement.

Undeterred, Hashirama continues with, "Do you think that'd upset Homura-san? He seemed like he'd be fine with it, but we only met him for about an hour, and there might be special rules-"

"Shut up," Tobirama says scathingly, and ah, yes, there it is. Hashirama's teeth click together as his jaw snaps shut, and Mito can actually feel it as a grand sulk comes on.

As Hashirama's mouth opens to undoubtedly whine, a rubber band flicks into his cheek, making him yelp and flail. Madara, sitting on a dusty square of the floor with a scroll, looks up innocently when Hashirama spins to face him.

Mito can't help but prefer this to the despondent air that's been hanging over him since Namikaze got caught a month ago.

She hates to be one to ruin the atmosphere, but it's necessary. Pointedly, Mito clears her throat.

It's gratifying how they all immediately shut up to look to her.

"The seal is done." Mito tells them calmly, absently gesturing towards her finished section. "We need to start charging it."

Tobirama makes an agreeable noise, carefully walking to the second quadrant, which is his section, neatly traced through with algorithms to convert his water and lightning natured chakra into yin and yang. Likewise, Madara's section converts the fire to yin and yang, while Mito's converts wind and water, Hashirama's converts Mokuton, and Izuna's does his fire and lightning. Each section is customized per the individual's power, nature, and chakra capacity.

Each of them sit down in a point of the pentagonal seal.

Each of them lock eyes, and as one, in a smooth, rehearsed motion, put their hands flat on the ground.

Immediately, she can feel the pull on her reserves. It's like trying to maintain a water bullet- steady, and leaving her pathways tingling slightly.

After roughly four minutes of silence, Tobirama's face abruptly goes from minor discomfort to major alarm, making Mito stiffen.

"What is it?" Mito asks, already knowing that she won't like the answer. Her voice makes everyone else look up, eyes following hers to Tobirama.

Tobirama's face twists into a grimace, but Mito knows the Senju well enough to recognize the glimmer of fear in his eyes.

"There was a squad much closer than we anticipated," he says grimly. "They're on the way here now, and Sasuke is with them. We have five minutes, maximum."

Mito's heart jumps up to somewhere in her throat. This seal was designed to be gradually charged over the course of twenty minutes, repeated two days. They can't afford to fight here; the seal will be found, they may lose numbers. 

The chances of a squad being within ten minutes of them had been incredibly slim. To stay hidden, they had put all sorts of chakra-blocking seals along the walls. It had made Tobirama horrifically uncomfortable, causing him to pace around with instinctive discomfort if he was kept in for more than two days. She couldn't blame him for it, seeing as he was used to being able to sense all chakra for leagues, but the security was necessary.

Only today were they adjusted, made to release excess chakra vapor. It had the added bonus of letting Tobirama's senses take a much needed stretch.

They should have been  _fine._ Fire Country was practically empty after the first five months of war, Kaguya's puppets drifting to other countries. Nobody strong should be over here. There was no way they could outrun them if they got here, not without leaving all their work behind, and-

Slowly, a wild idea forms in her mind.

"Overcharge it," she orders flatly. Izuna and Madara, eyes glowing with dojutsu, look up sharply.

"How much?"

She only has a moment to be thankful for the lack of objection.

"On three, flood it with everything you have. We won't get another chance like this."

Hashirama's mouth twists. He knows as well as she does that he and Madara are the ones with the most chakra. If this goes horribly wrong, then they might be the only ones to be pulled along, while Mito, Izuna, and Tobirama are drained dry and as good as dead before the deed is finished.

The Uzumaki apologizes to him in her head, but she refuses to voice it.

"One," Mito starts harshly.

"Two," and they all tense in preparation, shoulders tightening and backs bowing.

"Three!"

The seal lights up blindingly bright, and chakra coats the room almost like a liquid. Mito feels it as the hairs all over her body stand on end. Her vision warps, nausea twisting her stomach into knots.

Then she doesn't feel anything.

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> working on more updates tonight, it's v annoying to write this on my phone
> 
> feedback appreciated


End file.
